UNSC Thermopylae
by Lord Andreas
Summary: The Thermopylae is a state of the art Starship designed specifically for use by the Spartans. During her Maiden Voyage she must search for a cache of Forerunner relics. And mop up the Covenant loyalists that get in the way. 11 years after Halo 3.
1. Chapter 1

Well hear goes nothing. I tend to do quite small chapters and with exams incoming I won't be able to update regularly. But here it is, chapter one of "UNSC Thermopylae".

* * *

Admiral Williamson puffed on his cigar and idly scanned the document in front of him. He sat in a darkened briefing aboard Cairo station. Below, the blue and green marble that was Earth spun lazily. In front of him stood a heavily built woman. Compared to others of her type, she was small, almost petite. The officer's uniform she wore didn't suit her. She was a soldier. But she bore the rank of Major with pride. Williamson placed his cigar in the ash tray and sighed.

"So ONI wants to steal my new ship?"

"With all due respect, Admiral._ Thermopylae_ was built for Spartans. She has all the equipment needed to service and deploy 300 of them." Said the woman as she stared straight ahead.

"And I agree with you. As does the Admiralty. _Thermopylae_ needs to be out on the front lines, not stuck guarding the home world." The Admiral drew a PDA from his pocket and tapped a few times on the screen. "As of a second ago, _Thermopylae _belongs to your department Major. Try not to break her."

"Thank you sir." The Major saluted and turned to leave but the Admiral spoke again.

"There is a catch Kelly." Said the Admiral, using Kelly's real name."

"Yes sir?"

"The Brutes have been sniffing around Reach. They have set down near the ruins of ONI's CASTLE facility. They can't be allowed to interfere with Terraforming."

"Don't worry sir; they won't know what hit them." Kelly smiled as she walked out. She and the others were ready to take on the Covenant once more.

Linda stood to attention as Kelly walked into the waiting area. She, like Kelly felt uncomfortable in her uniform. She would have preferred to be in her armour. But she was an officer now and she didn't have the luxury of going everywhere in it.

"So, did you do it?" Asked Linda.

"We have the ship, a crew, and the Spartans. Now all we need is the ODST's to fill the gaps and were off." Said Kelly.

"Colonel Watters said he has found willing volunteers and someone comfortable with Spartans too lead them."

"Who is this guy?" Asked Kelly

"Lieutenant O'Brien. He was one of the Helljumpers present when Cal was killed. His file says that he is an expert sniper and doesn't hold the same hatred towards us as others." Said Linda.

"Good. Tell the Colonel to send the Spartans and their gear over to the _Thermopylae_ and to get the ODSTs over as well. Anything else?" Asked Kelly as she headed to the hangar bay.

"Yes. Captain Andreas is getting impatient. He ordered a crate of Plasma Repeaters three weeks ago and they haven't shown up." Said Linda.

"Isn't that something he should talk to the Elites about?" Asked Kelly. "And anyway hasn't he got enough Plasma weaponry already?"

"He says that these ones are all that are needed to fully equip the armoury."

Tell him that he'll have to wait for a few days. If they don't show up then he has permission to loot as much Covenant tech as he can carry when we get to Reach." Said Kelly as she stepped onto a Pelican.

"We're going home?" Asked Linda.

"What's left of it." Said Kelly as the dropship lifted of the ground.

* * *

The reasons for Kelly's and Linda's appearances will be explained later on. As will any other questions. So now I leave you with the bog standard review plea. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to write a bit more for this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Kelly stepped off of her Pelican and into the bowels of the UNSC Thermopylae. The hangar was filled with personnel moving crates and seeing to the Pelicans. It had been twelve hours since ONI had gotten their grubby mitts on this ship and they were already laying claim to it. Many of the crates that went past were marked with "Top Secret". Kelly made her way through the mass of people and into the corridors of the ship.

As Kelly walked through the gleaming halls of the ship she heard footsteps coming towards her fast. She turned and almost got flattened by half a ton of armoured Spartan. The Spartan snapped to attention and saluted when he noticed Kelly's rank.

"What the hell do think your doing running around this ship? Name and rank soldier!"

"Yes ma'm. Corporal Jordan, Sierra- D266." Stuttered the Spartan even though he was looking down at Kelly.

"And the reason your charging around in full armour?" hissed Kelly.

"Captain Andreas told all the newer Spartans to report to the starboard gymnasium. Scuttlebutt says he's gonna fight the Elite." Said Jordan, obviously finding his courage in front of the Major.

"Carry on Corporal." Sighed Kelly. The Spartan saluted again and jogged off down the corridor. Kelly walked off after him. Captain Andreas was a royal pain in the rear sometimes but he cared for those under his command. He obviously wanted them to see this so they could learn how to fight an opponent larger than a Spartan. That or it was entertainment for the troops. Either way, Kelly decided to go along. She had spoken extensively with the Captain and read his files. But she had never seen him in combat. Andreas was supposed to be a close combat monster.

The Thermopylae had two large Gymnasiums, one on each side of the ship. Currently the starboard one was filled with a large crowd of Spartans, Naval personnel and ODSTs. They surrounded what resembled a hastily constructed ring. In this ring stood a Spartan. He stood at around 7ft and went without a helmet. He had what could be described as a handsome face with short light brown hair. His armour was a light grey, decorated with stripes of light blue. His chest plate had been modified and held two short devices to his front. In front of him there was a massive Sanghelli warrior. He was easily 8ft tall, possibly more. The Sanghelli wore a fairly standard suit of power armour. It was coloured a deep red. The Spartan called for silence and then spoke.

"Right then, listen up newbie's! At some point in your careers you are going to have to fight an opponent that is larger than you. Pray to what ever gods you believe in that it isn't a Hunter. More likely it will be a Brute. Though Sanghelli fight differently from those savages, you should be able to learn something. That and I get to settle the score with split-lip over there." Several of the older Spartans laughed and the Elite opened his mandibles in the Sanghelli equivalent of a grin. Captain Andreas nodded to one of the female Spartans at the side who tossed him his helmet. It was an old Mark V helm that had been upgraded to work with all current armour lines. Andreas clipped it into place- his shields flared as they activated- and turned to face the Elite. The women who had tossed him his helmet spoke.

"Right, you both know the rules. First one to drop their opponent's shields wins." She said.

"It is an honour to fight you as always Andreas." Said the Elite.

"Same to you Norvek." Said the Captain. The two warriors bowed and went to opposite ends of the ring. At the same time, one of the Spartans started calling for bets.

Norvek roared and drew what looked like two energy sword handles fixed together from his side. He flicked it and the shimmering blade of an energy broadsword came to life. The blade was about a three quarters of the size of the Elite. Andreas lowered into a ready stance.

"Three…two…one…fight!" Cried the woman. Both the fighters charged at each other. Norvek let loose a battle cry and brought his blade up, ready to swing it at Andreas' stomach area. Just before the two slammed into each other, Andreas crouched and leapt over the Elite. He spun in the air and landed in a crouch behind Norvek. Andreas grabbed the devices fixed to his chest and tore them free. With a flick of his wrist they ignited into a pair of energy swords. Murmurs ran through the crowd at the sight of a Spartan apparently wielding energy swords that he owned. Andreas charged at Norvek's exposed rear. The Elite turned just in time to bloke the Spartan's vicious blows. The crowd cheered as the blades connected and sparks started to fly.

Meghan G123, the Spartan that had tossed Andreas his helmet lent against the wall beside a holo-pad. The pad burst into life and displayed the image of a young woman. She wore a knee length white dress that was held by a brooch at her left shoulder. She also had a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder and an ornate bow clasped in her hands.

"So, what do think the Captain's chances are Artemis?" Asked the Spartan.

"It is difficult to figure out Lieutenant." The AI leaned on her bow as she pondered the question. "Captain Andreas has always displayed an aptitude for close quarter combat. But the five duels these two have had, Norvek Coroma has won three, while Andreas has only won two. But the last duel these two had was a victory for Andreas."

"It's all to play for then." Stated Meghan.

"Exactly Lieutenant." Said Artemis. The doors to the gymnasium slid open and Major Kelly marched in. Meghan stood to attention as she came over to her and Artemis.

"Major Kelly, what brings you hear?" Asked Meghan as she saluted.

"I nearly got run down by one of your Spartans who was heading hear in a hurry." Replied Kelly. Meghan sighed.

"It was Jordan wasn't it?" Said Meghan.

"Yes actually. How did you know?" Asked Kelly.

"He's always been a little clumsy. He also has the same amount of common sense as a tea spoon. Strangely enough he one of Delta company's best pilots." Said Meghan.

"And what exactly is going on hear?" Asked the Major.

"A grudge match." Said Artemis. "Ever since Gamma Company's first deployment at the end of the Great War, these two have been trying to out do each other." Kelly was startled by the sudden explanation from the AI as she hadn't even noticed it was there.

"Your Thermopylae's AI aren't you?" Said Kelly to the AI.

"ONI AI 3432401. AKA Artemis at your service." Said Artemis as she curtseyed to Kelly.

"Things are getting interesting over there now…" Said Meghan as she watched the two combatants slashing at each other.

"Smart move at the start there Andreas." Grunted Norvek as the pair strained to break the lock they had gotten into.

"We always start the same way. Thought… arghh… I'd shake things up a little." Said Andreas as he forced Norvek back and slashed at his legs. The Elite leapt back faster than his size would have made seem possible. Andreas readied to strike again as Norvek dropped low and punched Andreas in the gut. The blow sent Andreas flying. One of the Spartan's energy swords snapped of and skittered away across the floor. More importantly, Andreas' shields had been reduced to half by the blow it was that strong. Andreas stood, he was more cautious now as he only had one of his blades. Norvek held his broadsword like a large kite shaped shield and circled him. Suddenly he twisted his grip and swung the sword, aiming for Andreas' head. Andreas snapped his sword of and ducked under the swing. The Spartan unleashed a flurry of punches at the Elites stomach and the rolled away, activating his sword as Norvek doubled over.

"Come on split-lip. You've got fight in you still." Jeered Andreas. The Elite roared and swung his blade one handed. The blade grazed Andreas' forearm. It was enough to drop his shields to a fraction. 'No more' thought Andreas. As Norvek held his arms open in a taunting gesture, Andreas charged. He swung his left arm with enough force to send the Elites sword flying across the floor. Andreas tackled him and pressed his sword against Norvek's shields. After a second they burst and the fight was over.

"I win my friend." Said the Captain.

* * *

Well after my first little chapter I got the same amount of reviews as my first fic that reached six chapters. Hopefully it is a sign.


	3. Chapter 3

Well now that the exams are finished I can get back to writing. This chapter is the longest I've ever written but I don't think it is the best I've ever written. But you lot should be the judges of that. This chapter contain a description of Thermopylae that Ripp wanted to see. Well here it goes…

Andreas helped the massive Elite onto his feet and turned to the assembled Spartans.

"So what have you learned children?" asked Andreas. One of the youngest Delta Company Spartans was brave enough to speak.

"Elites are powerful enough to floor Staff Captain Andreas G099 sir." After some private conversation in his helmet, two of the helmeted Gamma Company Spartans slapped the kid over the head.

"Thank you Michael and Bella." Said Andreas. "Anyone else want to try?" This time it was one of the ODSTs that spoke.

"Spartans always own ass!" He shouted from the back. Andreas sighed.

"I guess that's as close as were going to get with you lot isn't it?" There was a wave of agreement from the crowd. As he was saying this, Kelly moved to the front of the crowd. Andreas noticed and snapped to attention.

"Company, company attention!" He saluted Kelly along with the other Spartans as Kelly herself stepped forward and saluted the Captain. Norvek placed his fist on his chest and bowed his head to her as a sign of respect.

"I'm sure there is some rule about live energy swords aboard a naval vessel that you have broken Captain." Said Kelly.

"Yes sir. Wouldn't be the first time." Replied Andreas in a very business like tone.

"I need you on the bridge in half an hour. We need to get this hulk moving. Dismissed." Kelly saluted and stalked off. Andreas smoothly dismissed the Spartans and went to the armoury to store his armour.

Kelly stepped into the quarters that would be her home for the foreseeable future. _Typical_, she thought. _Just as I'm getting comfortable somewhere I get shipped off. First Onyx and now Earth. _She rummaged through one of her bags and withdrew a small shard of stone. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the piece of Onyx she had taken from a planet of the same name. Her reminiscing was cut short by a chime at her door. Kelly stood and smartened her uniform before calling who ever it was in. That person turned out to be Linda with a Data pad clutched in her hands. Linda spotted the Onyx shard and spoke.

"Thinking of the past?" She asked. Kelly just nodded. Linda pulled a silver chain out of her collar and spoke.

"Remember the fallen." She said. Linda clutched a shard of Onyx on the end of the chain that hung from her neck. It had become a ritual for the survivors of Onyx. Everyone who had been rescued from that world kept a piece of the planets namesake, even Chief Mendez and Dr Halsey. It was supposed to represent everyone who had died on that world. Kelly slipped her shard into her trouser pocket and got back to business.

"What you got for me Linda?" Said Kelly as she started walking down the hall with the other Spartan at her side.

"The ODST Lieutenant who's supposed to boss those louts about has turned up. He's in the primary hangar." She said.

"Good I want everyone on the bridge in ten minutes for a briefing."

"There is one more thing Major." Said Linda as they stepped into the lift. "I did some digging. This ODST. He was on the mission where Cal was killed."

"In that case I shall be very interested in meeting him." Said Kelly.

O'Brien stepped off of the Pelican with his duffel bag in his hand and his custom sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. A few days ago he was staring at a very boring life training ODST recruits at camp Magna on Mars. Three hours later he got the call from HIGHCOM to back a bag, grab his gear and report to the _UNSC Thermopylae _in dry-dock above Earth. He noticed a woman in a uniform with the insignia of a Major on her shoulder. He stood at attention and smartly saluted.

"Lieutenant O'Brien reporting ma'm." The Major saluted back as did the second woman who O'Brien hadn't noticed.

"Just in time trooper. A few more minutes and this ship would be leaving without you." O'Brien had readied an excuse and was about to say it when the second woman grabbed his bag and flung it at a bewildered Spartan.

"Jonas! Make your self useful and dump this in Lieutenant O'Brien's quarters.

"Come on Linda. I'm a Spartan not a bloody concierge." Said Jonas.

"Can it trooper and do as you're told. And it's _Master Chief _to you in public."

"He's right though Linda." Said Kelly.

"That sneaky rat cleared me out in poker last night."

"Fair enough. O'Brien you're with me. I want senior staff on the bridge for a briefing that started a minute ago. Welcome to _Thermopylae. _Try and keep up." Said Kelly as she took off at a blistering pace heading for the lift at the far end of the cavernous hangar.

Five minutes later Kelly arrived at _Thermopylae's _bridge with O'Brien ready to collapse into a heap. Thermopylae didn't have many decks, but she was long. Andreas was stood out of the front windows of the bridge gazing over Earths North Pole. The ship was docked at Anchorage Station. The massive station doubled as a MAC/MAPP platform and dock yard for the 1st fleet. MAPP was a relatively new addition to the UNSC armoury. It stood for Magnetically Accelerated Plasma Projector. Essentially it used a smaller version of a MAC to blast a high velocity ball of Plasma. _Thermopylae _had two, mounted co-axially to her two MAC guns.

"Where is Captain Leyton Commander?" Said Kelly, addressing the young man sitting in the captain's chair.

"The Captain is just coming up Major. Be careful when he gets here. He's on the warpath about ONI commandeering his ship." Said the Commander. Kelly didn't know his name and had to ask.

"It's Anderson Major. Commander Michael Anderson." As he finished talking the Bridge doors hissed open and a very sour faced looking man stepped in. Captain Lawrence Leyton had gained a bad reputation throughout the UNSC for being a general git. He was rude, sarcastic and generally not nice. Unfortunately he was also the best at commanding ships of _Thermopylae's _weight class. The prototype desperately needed someone who knew roughly how to work her. Because the honest truth was that she was so new, not a single officer in the fleet knew exactly how she worked. The only officers that knew exactly were the ones who built her. Only a couple of those men and women were on board. The rest were overseeing the construction of Thermopylae's sister ships, _Leondias_ and _Minerva_.

"So Major. Where are you steering my new ship. Oh and while we're at it, do remember that this is my ship. ONI may have put you in charge of this little field trip, but when it comes to naval affairs, I know what I'm doing and you don't." Kelly merely ignored the old man's barb and gathered them around a large holo-table at the rear of the bridge.

Artemis was already waiting on the table.

"Artemis open the ONI file "Operation Midnight Sonata". Authorisation Beta Aphelion seven six three." The AI nodded and spoke.

"Done Major. But before we begin there is one member of the senior staff that you haven't met." Artemis stepped to the side and a second AI materialised. This one wore the armour of an ancient Greek hoplite and had one of their iconic helmets under his arm. A heavy red cape rested on his shoulders.

"Greetings. My name is Leondias." Said the AI. Captain Leyton started by insulting the AI.

"Artemis, I hardly believe that a dumb AI counts as senior staff." Leondias replied to the insult.

"Actually sir I'm a class three smart AI."

"Then what are you doing aboard with all due respect. _Thermopylae _Can be run with one AI. Wouldn't it be better for you to be aboard another ship?" Said Andreas as he folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Leondias has only been online for three weeks." Said Artemis. "ONI have started assigning new AIs to those who already run capital ships. All Naval AIs are programmed with the knowledge they need to run a ship. But studies have shown that an AI who is trained is able to control a ship 32% more efficiently than an untrained one. Leondias will be watching everything I do as well as controlling point defence."

Kelly rested her hands on the table and looked at each of the officers around the table in turn. Andreas was to her right, looking into space. O'Brien stood beside him. The ODST was dwarfed by the massive Spartan and looked slightly child like compared to the stern officers. Commander Anderson stood opposite Kelly with the arrogant Leyton to his left. The AIs stood at opposite ends of the table. Kelly began to speak.

"Our Mission has two stages." She said. "Firstly we will head to the Epsilon Eridani system and rendezvous with battle group Eridani at the edge of the system." As Kelly spoke Artemis displayed a map of the system with the position of the fleet.

"What ships are in the battle group?" Asked Commander Anderson. Leondias answered his question as Artemis displayed holographic representations of the ships. Each on was highlighted as Leondias spoke.

"The fleet consists of the Marathon class carriers _Keep what you steal_ and _New_ _Mombasa._ The Destroyers _Lord Nelson_, _Apache_ and _On my mind. _Five frigates all armed with MAPP batteries. As well as three ships from the Sanghelli fleet of _"Burning Redemption" _which are the _Angel of Redemption, _the _Illustrious crusader_ and the _Divine prophet_.

"We are to rendezvous with the fleet at the edge of the system." Said Kelly. "We shall then aid the fleet in pushing through a Covenant blockade around Reach."

"Reach was glassed just before the end of the war. Why would the Covenant have any interest in it? Why do we for that matter?" Asked O'Brien.

"Actually Reach was only partially glassed Lieutenant. At least eighteen percent of the world is untouched." Said Andreas.

"And how would you now Spartan?" Asked Leyton.

"Because I was there, _Captain._" Said Andreas with no small amount of venom.

Artemis provided the explanation the group were seeking.

"During the fall of Reach. Doctor Catherine Halsey and a group of Spartan IIs, including Major Kelly, recovered a Forerunner artefact from under ONI's CASTLE base." She said.

"Most likely the Covenant will be scrounging for more." Said Anderson.

"There is another reason they could be lurking about." Said Leondias. "Scientists are using Reach as a testing ground for a Forerunner terraforming bomb recovered from Delta Halo." Said the AI.

"This is all very fascinating but we are getting side tracked." Said Leyton. Kelly resumed speaking.

"After dealing with the Covenant at Reach we are to head for the Heinan system." Said Kelly. She noted O'Brien's reaction to the planets name.

"ONI believes there is a treasure trove of Forerunner artefacts. Our job is to find Forerunner facilities and basically, make off with what ever isn't nailed down."

"So we're going grave robbing?" Asked Andreas.

"In short, yes. But we are only taking what can be transported safely. The rest will be seen to by Archeotechnologists that will be arriving when we have secured the planet."

After a further hour finalising mission details, Kelly's briefing was over.

"Is there any more questions?" Asked Kelly. Andreas cautiously raised his hand like a school boy.

"Since this mission was cooked up, not a single person has bothered to tell me about this hulk." Artemis and Leondias both frowned at the soldier's choice of word for their ship. A holographic representation of _Thermopylae _hovered over the table.

"UNSC Thermopylae is the prototype for the Thermopylae class carrier. She has a crew compliment of 1545 plus another 800 marines." Said Artemis. Section of the holographic ship turned red, highlighting the ship's weapon systems.

"_Thermopylae_ has two high powered magnetic accelerator cannons mounted on either side of the hull, parallel to the bridge. She also has two magnetically accelerated plasma projectors mounted co-axially to the MAC guns." Leondias paced around the ship as he continued listing Thermopylae's weapons and defences.

"In total, the ship has twenty archer missile batteries mounted at strategic positions around the hull. Each battery has thirty missile pods that each contain twenty four missiles. This gives a total of 14400 individual devices." Concluded Leondias. Andreas was slack jawed.

"That is an insane amount of missiles. I knew Thermopylae was big but, exactly how big is she?" Asked Andreas as he tried to calculate how much damage the ship could do, even though he hadn't heard the whole list of weapon systems.

"She is around 2003 meters in length so slightly longer than a Marathon class cruiser." Said Artemis.

"Anything else? Because it sounds like you've got a small fleet forged into this thing. Along with a large compliment of kitchen sinks." Said Andreas.

"Actually yes Staff Captain. For point defence, Thermopylae has a number of non linear projection turrets. In essence, giant Spartan lasers. The Sangehelli have also provided an energy shield generator but it is not yet operational. We will have to rely on our 60cm of Titanium A grade armour." Said Artemis. Andreas muttered something along the lines of "Jesus Christ".

"If that's all, you are all dismissed." Said Kelly as Andreas walked away, muttering under his breath about the ship's destructive potential.


	4. Chapter 4

I must apologize for how late this chapter is. Late is a bit of an understatement actually. But I've had a very busy past few months. Halo Reach hasn't helped things either. But I've been thinking a lot on how the story will progress, and now that it's the October holidays I have time to start making a stab at this. So here we go.

Three days had passed since Thermopylae had left Earth. Due to the Elites, humanity's FTL abilities had increased incredibly. But it would still take five days to reach Epsilon Eridani. The crew filled their time with any job that could be found, but eventually that venture ended. Without the need for cryo on this trip, thoughts eventually turned to how to relive the boredom. The ODSTs and Spartans entertained each other with trying to out do the other group. In place of the hostility that had gone before, the existed a very friendly rivalry between the two groups. When they had run out of ways to out do each other, they settled into a usual routine of games and sports in their free time. In particular, Basket ball. One of the techs in the workshops had been bribed into making hoops when offered some alcohol from the secret distillery that had already cropped up. So it became traditional after two days to play at least one game of Basketball.

O'Brien was sweating hard as he bounced the ball between each of his hands. In front of him, waiting with the patience of a predator was one of the Spartans. The Spartan was flanked by another two Spartans, one woman and another guy. O'Brien was flanked by two of his sergeants, Gunnery Sergeant Andrews to the right and Sergeant Haverman to the left. Haverman bolted to the left and O'Brien passed the ball to her. But before she could grab it, the woman Spartan snatched it a dribbled towards O'Brien's hoop. A burly ODST called Peters tried to tackle her but the ball sailed over his head and landed in the grasp of the Spartan O'Brien had been staring down. It was all over too fast. The ball thudded on the floor of the Gymnasium as the Spartan spectators cheered.

"Better luck next time Lieutenant" Said the Spartan. O'Brien finally remembered his name was Matthew.

"Maybe." Said O'Brien as he shook the Spartans hand. It was at that moment that they heard a cry of pain from the entrance.

Andreas slumped against the door as the burning pain in his leg made itself known. Many of those in the hall turned and a couple of Spartans ran over, Meghan among them. Meghan reached him first and started talking.

"Goddamn it Andreas where's your brace?" She asked. He managed to point to the locker room and hand her his key. Another one of the Gamma Company Spartans appeared with a med kit. He quickly drew out the syringe, filled it with pain killers and injected it into Andreas' leg. The fire calmed and Andreas was able to prop himself up into a sitting position. Meghan appeared carrying a cage like device. It was shaped like an Mjlonir grieve but was made up of bars rather than solid metal. Andreas took the device and pulled up his left trouser leg. There were several angry red scars on his shin and around his knee. Andreas placed it around the leg and with a savage twist, locked it in place. A faint shimmer indicated that a weak energy field covered the open areas.

"Thanks guys." He said as the Spartans pulled him up. He took a few uneasy steps forward, testing the leg. He then started to walk normally when he was satisfied his brace was working. He then walked into the lockers, with a confused O'Brien following him.

"Would you mind explaining what the heck just happened out there?" Asked O'Brien when he had caught up with Andreas in the lockers. Like most areas of Thermopylae, it was a bare metal with the occasional pin prick of colour. The colour in this case was the red doors of the lockers.

"No I wouldn't mind actually." Said Andreas as he gestured to the bench opposite him. Andreas hadn't talked as much as he would like with O'Brien, put his file had said he could be impatient. A strange quality for a Sniper.

"You know about the fall of Reach don't you Lieutenant?" It was a stupid question, every one in the UNSC knew about it. O'Brien nodded.

"Reach was Gamma Company's first deployment. We were redirected to Reach when the distress calls went out. Half of us Remained in orbit while the rest went planet side. Oni had given us suits of Mjlonir armour for the mission. Which I'm thankful for, I probably wouldn't have survived without it." O'Brien was looking slightly inpatient. Andreas pressed on.

"We were deployed by HEV and my pod was glanced by Anti air fire as we came down. It was enough to knock my pod of course and it landed on it's side. The force was enough to wreck my armour and snap my leg."

"But I though Spartan bones were unbreakable." Said O'Brien.

"They are… almost. I thin I was the first Spartan to ever break a limb." Said Andreas.

"Did it take long to heal?" Asked O'Brien.

"That's the thing, it never did. Ceramic coated bones are both a blessing and a curse. Because the coating in that area is gone, the bone is weak; the slightest thing can set it off. That's where this comes in." He said, gesturing to the brace. "It locks the bone in place so I can move as if it was perfect. Just a bit of Covenant witchery for ya."

"So you've spent eleven years with a broken leg?" Said O'Brien bewildered.

"I've had several operations. I've got another in a month to start replacing the ceramic. So there you have it, your boss is crippled." Said Andreas finishing his story.

"Don't worry sir. From what I've seen, the brutes won't know the difference." Andreas smiled at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Someone made this a favourite story! Too celebrate I have for an epic space battle! This one was slightly delayed by me having to write an essay on the play "Antigone" by Sophocles.

_Thermopylae_ speared through the slipspace portal and into real space. The greater accuracy afforded by the improved slipspace drive meant that the great ship had appeared within the UNSC fleet. On her starboard side, the majestic form of the Marathon class carrier _Keep what you Steal _and to port sat the second Marathon carrier, the _New Mombasa_. The three destroyers and the five frigates were dispersed around the two carriers. The three Sanghelli ships were clustered together on the far side of _Keep what you Steal_, with the _Angel of Redemption_ at their heart. With the arrival of _Thermopylae_, the fleet started to move in system. Towards Reach, and the waiting Brutes.

The Bridge of _Thermopylae_ was alive with activity. Messages were sent back and forth between _Thermopylae_ and the other ships of the fleet. Most were simple greetings. But one from the flagship, _Keep what you Steal_ gave Leyton the information they needed for the coming fight. The covenant fleet consisted of three CCS class battle cruisers, five corvettes and an old a dilapidated assault carrier. Normally, this would have been enough to obliterate a colony; a fleet wouldn't stand a chance. But much had changed in eleven years. With most of the San 'Shyuum dead, the remaining Covenant lost most of their technological mastery. The majority of the grunts and all of the Huragok sided with the Elites, while the brutes, Jackals and Drones went into hiding with the last few San 'Shyuum. As a result their ships were in disrepair. Many sported failing shields, badly repaired hull breaches and hastily added weapon systems. But the Brute ships were still formidable. Their crews were stubborn and they had a habit of detonating the plasma reactors as a last resort. Since the end of the war, the UNSC had only managed to capture five covenant vessels in total. These were always given to the Elites to refit and repair. But the Elites always gave them to the UNSC. A way of helping to repay the enormous debt they felt they owed to Humanity. The Brute ships were clustered in high orbit over one of the few unglassed areas of Reach. As the Allied fleet drifted closer, the Covenant ships readied for battle. Seraphs and Banshee interceptors were launched along with Phantom gunboats and the older Gigas bombers. The allies made their own preparations. MACs and MAPPs were charged and ordnance was loaded. Sabres and Longswords were fuelled and launched. The fighters formed a skirmishing line in front of the frigates which in turn screened the destroyers and Elite ships which surrounded the two Marathon class carriers and _Thermopylae._

The first blows in what would become known as the scouring of Reach came from a Banshee interceptor. At extreme range it unleashed a burst from its plasma cannons. The Sabre it was aiming for neatly dodged the bolts before retaliating. This particular Sabre had had its standard cannons removed and replaced with a single Gauss cannon. The Sabre fired and one less Banshee existed in the Covenant fleet. A few seconds later the two lines clashed in a shower of explosions and wreckage. The Brutes were not good pilots. But the sheer amount of weapons they could unleash brought down more than enough pilots. A hundred snapshots from these few bloody minutes would soon reach Humanity's news channels. Such as the noble sacrifice of a lone Longsword pilot who flew his stricken craft into a Gigas that threatened his wing mates. After a few bloody minutes, both sides withdrew. The Brutes limped back to their hangars while the UNSC pilots proclaimed their victory over all channels. Some even taunted the brutes in their own language. The UNSC craft retreated to the shadows of their larger cousins as the frigates and destroyers along with the Sanghelli craft moved in for the kill.

_Thermopylae_ and the Marathons stood back from the fighting. It had been decided to use them only for fire support while the other ships engaged. The only exception to this was the _Angle of Redemption_ which spearheaded the assault. Two of the frigates, the _Antigone _the _Creon_ and the destroyer _Lord Nelson_ ganged up on one Corvette. The _Antigone_ used her powerful MAPP array to drop the Corvette's shields while the _Creon_ and _Lord Nelson_ gutted her with their MAC guns. That engagement was over in five minutes. The only damaged sustained was a minor hull breach on the _Creon _and a failed shield emitter on the _Lord Nelson._ Elsewhere, the two Sanghelli CCS class cruisers, the _Illustrious Crusader_ and the _Divine Prophet_ started circling their Covenant counter parts. Each ship was able to disable a cruiser each and the _Crusader_ destroyed another. The two disabled ships were ignored as the ships moved on. Hopefully two more ships to add to the UNSC spoils of war. As long as the crew didn't over heat the cores and destroy them. To hopefully prevent that. Pelicans and Phantoms filled with ODSTs and Sanghellii SpecOps troopers rushed to the stricken vessels.

The carnage was immense. The Brute fleet was decimated. All but three ships had been destroyed or immobilised. The two corvettes that had survived clustered around the Covenant assault carrier. The much larger for of _Angel of Redemption_, a super carrier now started to bear down on them.

"Helm. Set a course that will send us over the Carrier." Said Shipmaster Gorovek Idima. The Shipmaster gripped the arms of his command throne and leaned forward. On the holographic display in front of him he saw the Carrier. It was easily repelling the human ships with plasma torpedoes. Those same torpedoes were now aimed at the Angel. They pattered harmlessly of its shields. Gorovek they addressed his weapons officer.

"Begin charging the excavation beam." He said. The crew looked at him with slack jaws. The weapons officer spoke up.

"Is that not a bit extreme Lord?" He asked.

"No it is not. Do you have a problem whelp?" Asked Gorovek threateningly.

"Not at all sir. But, as a human would say, I like your style sir." Said the officer with the Sanghellii equivalent of a grin. Gorovek grinned a Sanghellii grin and laughed.

The two corvettes ditched their carrier. They jumped into Slipspace, leaving it behind. The larger ship was obviously having trouble with its FTL drive as sparks flew across its hull but it remained in realspace. The _Angel_ was almost on top of it. And barely contained plasma was burning at its prow.

"Burn you mongrels." Said Gorovek as the _Angel_ unloaded its deadly cargo. Firepower usually reserved for burning world cleaved the carrier in two. The first battle of the scouring of Reach was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who added Thermopylae to their alerts or even made it a favourite story. Support from you guys is what keeps this story going. Although a review would be nice, hint hint. The next few chapters will take place on Reach. Prepare for some Jiralhanae ass kicking.

Andreas watched a particularly large chunk of purple alloy float past the bridge of _Thermopylae_. The battle had only lasted an hour and a half. But the carnage had been extreme. All but four of the Covenant ships had been destroyed by the allied fleet. Two Corvettes had fled, disappearing into slipspace. Of the two CCS class cruisers that had been disabled, only one had been captured. One had managed to detonate its plasma reactor, killing over thirty ODSTs and SpecOps Sanghellii that didn't reach transport quickly enough. The second, identified as the _Holy Pilgrim _was currently docked with the _New Mombasa._ In stead of giving it to the Sanghellii, it was going straight the ship yard at Mars for study. The battle had taken its toll on the UNSC and Sanghellii as well. Forty three pilots had lost their lives in the opening engagement. In addition, sixty seven crew members onboard the frigate _War hawk _had been killed when a volley of Plasma Torpedo had opened up its lower decks. The _War hawk_ was now drifting alongside the _Lord Nelson_ as the crews of the two ships fought to repair the stricken frigate. But _War hawk's_ part in the scouring of Reach was now over. Like the Cruiser, it would limp back to Mars for repair and rearmament. The naval battle may have been ended, but Andreas and the Spartans of Gamma and Delta companies were about to kick off the party on the ground.

The plan had been outlined half an hour before. All ships had been given discretion on where to deploy their ground forces. Leyton and Kelly had decided on deploying their forces near the old ship breaking facility at Aszod in Eposz. It was the sight of the UNSC base camp and headquarters for all operations on Reach. It wasn't much, but it did hold something the Covenant was after. The Forerunner terraforming bomb recovered from Delta Halo. The camp was still under siege. Andreas was in complete control of all ground forces deployed from _Thermopylae._ Andreas was dividing his forces between two objectives. The ODSTs and some Spartans were to deploy by Pelican to the shipbreaking facility. A large number of the scientist were held up their and Orbital recon showed a large Covenant force on the way. O'Brien's job would be to hold the hulk of the Frigate_ Commonwealth_ and hold the shipyard. Meanwhile, Andreas and his troops would do their best to break the siege of the base camp. And by best, Andreas meant to batter them aside. That is what Spartans did best after all.

The main armoury of Thermopylae was gunman's heaven. The cavernous hall was filled with rack upon rack of just about every weapon in existence. There were Assault rifles, Spartan lasers, plasma repeater, needlers, focus rifles and hundred more. But the most deadly weapons were currently being armoured. A plethora of technicians and robotic arms were currently outfitting each and every Spartan on board with their personal suits of Mjolnir armour. Many of the suits were pristine, having never seen a battlefield. But more than enough bore the chips and scratches of a life of service. Andreas thanked the Technicians and walked through the armoury in his armour. Andreas' suit, like most was a mark Vb variation. But there were many differences. Andreas' record with helmets was bad. On Onyx he had destroyed five in total in training. And at the fall of Reach he lost one in his Drop pod accident and another fighting at the very shipyard he was sending his ODSTs to. His current one wasn't going any where though. It was a Mark V helmet that was thrust in to his arms by its previous owner. It had belonged to a Spartan II called Wolfgang. It was his last act before dying from plasma injuries. A pair of UA/Multithreat shouldergaurds and a grey and cobalt colour scheme completed it. Andreas plucked on of the old model assault rifles (the ones with sixty round clips) from a rack with ammo and magnetised it to his back. He also grabbed an Automag from the ODSTs weapon pile. Andreas' signature blades were already attached to their positions on his chest plate. The Spartans were gathered at the end of the armoury around the clear area that lead to the hangar and HEV bays. But before he got there he was stopped by a legendary figure.

Linda – 058 barred Andreas' path to the other soldiers. Andreas had only ever seen her in uniform. So he was unprepared to see her pale skin, blood red hair and emerald eyes in the titanic frame of Mjolnir armour.

"Where do you need me Andreas?" She asked with a mischievous grin. She was much taller than Andreas. She approached seven feet tall while Andreas was only six foot seven.

"No way Linda. I won't let a superior officer go down there." He said.

"Andreas, you out rank me. I'm only Master Chief. I should be the one stopping you." She said, switching to mocking yet stern tone.

"Linda you're a Spartan II, need I remind you there aren't many of you left." Linda's eyes hardened.

"Sorry Chief. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… I don't want to see us lose another war hero if worst comes to worst." Said Andreas quickly.

"I'll accept that apology if you let me fight Captain." Said Linda, he mischievous glint returning.

"Fine then." Said Andreas sighing. "But you're on the defensive deployment with O'Brien. Got it?" Said Andreas, giving in.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Captain." Said Linda as she racked the slide on her sniper rifle for emphasis.

"Right you lot. You know I'm not the best public speaker. In fact I usually make an ass of myself." Said Andreas. His last line earning chuckles from the Spartans. The only ODSTs present were O'Brien and his senior Sergeants. They were well out numbered by the three hundred and fifty odd Spartans.

"A popular slogan by the end of the great war was remember Reach. So today we will remember them. Make those Covenant bastards pay for every life. In a few months Reach will be reborn with the Forerunner bomb. Let's make sure the soil is fertilised with Covvie blood for then shall we?" Shouted Andreas as every person in the hall shouted their support for this bloody plan.

A Brute Minor stepped out of the dead bushes he had just relived himself in. he took a swig from his canteen and looked to the sky. It was dawn and the last few stars clung to the lightening sky. He watched his pack mates kick awake the shackled Unggoy slaves and laughed. He looked to the skies a gain and noticed more stars. And they seemed to be getting bigger, much bigger. It took the Brutes brain a few seconds to realise that they weren't stars, and that they were coming fast. He screeched a warning to late to his pack mates. One was crushed by the objects. Doors flew out wards on explosive hinges and standing in his view was the only things he feared. Demons. Humanity had returned to Reach. The cold blade of vengeance in their hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! The first review since it picked this up again! Let's not make it the last. **

**I also discovered that the method I used the divide authors notes and story in the previous chapters hasn't translated on to the site. So from now on this bit will be in bold.**

Andreas didn't waste any time. As soon as the doors of the pod blew off he was leaping out, drawing an energy sword and beheading the Brute in front of him. Excluding the one that Andreas had beheaded and the other currently under his HEV, there were three left. One for each of his squad members. The next to react was Zhao. Zhao Yuan G089 was from a little backwater colony originally settled by Chinese settlers. He approached the average Spartan height of seven feet and wore Mark V/b armour with a scout helmet. ODST shoulder pads had been worked into his armour to improve its defensive capabilities. All of this was coloured a dark green. Zhao was component with all weapons, just like all Spartans. But his true ability's lied in combat like Andreas. He snatched up a piece of steel rod that was lying on the ground and started to spin it, occasionally striking the brute in front of him. He moved so fast and struck so quickly that the Brute couldn't bloke him. The Brute's spiker skittered across the arid ground and Zhao struck him over the head, bending the pole. Zhao then drew his favourite weapon. It was a bo staff, reinforced with titanium that was attached to his back. He twisted it in the middle and it grew to its full height. It was flawless save for a weird cross bar at the top. This cross bar was the handle of a Covenant energy sword. Zhao activated it and in one smooth motion spun the staff and removed the Brutes head from his body.

A few seconds later, Meghan sprang to action. Meghan G123 was Andreas' second in command, both when it came to Gamma company and the squad. Her Mjolnir armour was much smaller and closer fitting to her athletic frame. Her armour was coloured an ice blue and she wore a commando pattern helmet and Grenadier patter shoulder pads in addition to the Mark V/B armour. She quickly blasted the Brute in front of her with a Covenant Focus Rifle she had brought along.

The last member of Andreas' squad to react was Marcus. Marcus G276 was an artist with heavy weapons, in particular the Covenant Plasma launcher. But rather than use that he brought out his custom assault rifle. It was the same model being used by the UNSC army during the fall of Reach. The differences were the second pistol style grip near the front of the weapon and the tubular device in front of it. This tube was a new weapon called a MAD launcher. MAD stood for Magnetically accelerated dart. It used a much smaller version of the magnetic coils used in the Stanchion Gauss rifle. Though it couldn't reach the power levels of that weapon, it was powerful enough to throw its diamond hard dart with enough force to damage a battle tank, or in this case, instantly kill the single Brute perched on a rocky outcrop. The whole engagement from the pods landing to Marcus killing his target had lasted only 13 seconds.

Andreas snapped off his energy sword and attached it to his chest piece. It always made him smile to see that they were just as good as the first day they fought in real battle. Unfortunately that was the same day they had lost their original sergeant and a young and inexperienced Andreas had been forced to lead his friends through hell. All on a shattered leg. He caught Meghan looking at him and gave her the Spartan smile, the two fingers against the helmet. She returned it and turned to relieve her victim of his spike grenades.

"Captain? You should see this." Said Zhao in his thick accent. Andreas went to him, giving Marcus the signal for take point before disappearing behind a rack. Marcus nodded to him as he loaded a new dart into his weapon and started charging its magnetic coil.

Andreas found Zhao crouching over a very scared pack of Unggoy. They were in a sorry state. It was a wonder they were all alive. He looked at one of them. This particular Grunt was brave. It stared back defiantly at the grey armoured Spartan. Andreas brought his visor to its face. It didn't flinch. He drew an energy sword and it didn't flinch. Andreas raised the sword above his head and it still did not flinch, even though its companions were whimpering in fear for his safety. Andreas brought the blade down on the chain connecting the Grunt to its friends. Only then did it flinch. Andreas quickly severed the other chains and stood up.

"Why you help us Demon?" asked the brave Grunt. Andreas replied with a simple…

"Why not little one?" He put his finger to the comm. Bead on the side of his helmet and talked into the radio

*Thermopylae air group this is Captain Andreas. Requesting transport for seven Unggoy slaves. They need out of here. They have seen enough of this war.*

The reply came instantly.

*Roger Captain. Pelican Noble four-eight is inbound.*

*Affirmative Air group. Targets identified by electronic homing beacon. Ares out*

Andreas ended the connection and handed a small olive coloured tube with a flashing red light to the brave grunt.

"Hold on to this. Help is coming for you." Said Andreas to the Grunts.

"Where you go now Demon?" asked the Grunt

"To find the Brutes, and make them pay."

O'Brien was not happy. While the Spartans got to give the Covenant the one inch punch they deserved, he and the ODSTs were relegated to babysitting. Suspiciously, once again the babysitting involved a Spartan. O'Brien was adamant that this one wouldn't die. Currently she was sitting opposite him. Like the others she wore her helmet, always.

"Need something Lieutenant?" She asked when she caught him looking at her. O'Brien winced as the Pelican jumped with turbulence. Then he replied.

"Nothing Chief, just thinking."

"About Cal?" She asked.

"Yeah actually. How did you…?"

"I'm a soldier O'Brien. I get bored when ever I get made to do desk work. So I tend to

wander through the files. Halsey says I'm turning into Cortana." She paused a moment before continuing. "Cal was a friend of mine, family even just like the others. I'm glad someone like you was with her when she died."

"What do you mean when you say like me?" Asked the ODST

"Someone okay with Spartans." She said. O'Brien averted his gaze, remembering all the things he had said about Cal.

"Sir, were almost there, get ready." Said the Pilot. Linda and O'Brien both stood and readied their sniper rifles as the ODSTs readied their own gear.

"So you any good with that thing Lieutenant?" Asked Linda, goading him.

"Good enough. And you Master Chief." Asked O'Brien

"I'm alright I guess…"

They set down behind a rocky outcrop. The skeletal structure of _Commonwealth _was only a short walk. But when they reached there, the soldiers found something they hadn't expected. The Covenant was waiting. And they were more than ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Onwards to glory. The reviews you guys (Pichu Chris, crossknight56 and patrick05) put in were a massive confidence boost. Thank you so much. Anyway let's continue shall we?**

Andreas sprinted over the barren desert earth with is squad arrayed behind him. They had weapons drawn and ready to use in case something tried to stop them. Andreas called out a roll call of all squads.

"All Spartan teams this is Captain Andreas of squad warhammer. Sound off Spartans." He said over the comm... One by one, each squad leader said their squads name and status.

"Squad Rapier standing by." Said Molly G090

"Squad Halberd is green." Said Michael G256

"Squad Scylla acknowledges." Said Horatio of Delta Company

"This is squad Pegasus, were ready to go Captain." Said Laura D367

These and others bombarded Andreas' ear lobes. His squad reached a rocky outcrop and slowed to a halt. They gazed out over the battlefield they were about to fight over. At the bottom of the valley stood the UNSC base. It was chaos. Hornets vied with Banshees for aerial superiority while wraith and Scorpions flung their deadly payloads at each other. Bloodthirsty jackals manned powerful plasma mortars while Brutes battered aside the marine and army troopers trying to hold them back. But Andreas noticed one thing. They were not getting through. The reason for that was now talking over the comm.

"This is General Martin McGuire to the HEV pods that have just landed. Some one, anyone, please respond."

General Martin McGuire was one of the UNSC's greatest defensive generals. One of the many "heroes" to rise from the ashes of the Human-Covenant war. He was widely known for his ingenious defensive lines. If a position was claimed by him, it was not going to break. Overlapping fields of fire and a warren of trenches were keeping the Brutes out. But Andreas could see cracks. The marines and army troopers manning the defences were tired, and they were making mistakes. Andreas zoomed in with his visor for a second. He saw a group of marines sluggishly respond to a Brute climbing into their dugout. Because they were too slow, one of their number didn't get up again.

"General McGuire? This is Staff Captain Andreas of the USC Spartan corps. Need a hand?" Asked Andreas over the comm. There was a pause and a burst of static before the General spoke. The relief was evident in his voice.

"Thank god. I could use a hand breaking this siege Captain. I've gut three Vulture gunships grounded in this base. Captain, I need you and your Spartans to bring down the AA batteries so they can take off." Said the General

"Aye sir."

"Captain, one more thing. If you want to bring the siege down quickly. I'd suggest removing the head of the Brutes. They are led by a particularly aggressive Chieftain. He's on top of the hill in front of the eastern gate." Andreas again used to zoom function of his helmet and spotted the chieftain.

"Aye sir. Andreas out." Said Andreas. He then switched his comm. To the Spartans.

"Rapier, Halberd, Hydra and Argus, you're on the western AA gun. Pegasus, Falchion, Scimitar and Cyclops, you're on the western gun. The rest of you with me. Let's give them hell Spartans!" There was a roar of approval from the Spartans as, as a whole, they charged into battle.

Linda ducked down behind her rock. Down below, in the valley created by the cliff face and the skeleton of UNSC _Commonwealth_, sat the Covenant. They were mostly Brutes. But Linda had seen a few Phalanxes of Jackal mercenaries and a couple of Drone swarms. The scientists they had been sent to protect were currently corralled like sheep below the decommissioned frigate. She turned to Lieutenant O'Brien and his senior Sergeants. O'Brien had his helmet off and looked incredibly serious.

"What's it like out there Master Chief?" Asked one of the Sergeants. A large man with a nose that had been broken so many times that it was merely a lump of flesh on his face.

"Bad. The hostages are in the open. There is no way to get too them without the Brutes noticing." Said Linda. O'Brien had a look of concentration on his face.

"There must be a way." Said another of the Sergeants. She was an African woman and had a very distinct accent. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't light. But it got the pint across.

"Linda? How quickly can you acquire a target and dispatch it?" Asked O'Brien. A plan was obviously forming in his mind.

"Pretty damn fast. Why?" She replied.

"I've got a plan." He said cryptically.

Linda sighted down the barrel of her rifle. Beside her, O'Brien and the other ODST snipers were doing the same. Linda watched the Brutes that were around the hostages. She then selected her targets. A small device mounted on the sniper rifle emitted an invisible laser that painted the Brute. The other sniper did the same, each claiming their own Brute. One was left with out a sniper. This was Linda's second victim. There were seven Brutes and six snipers in the ODST squads. Watching her targets Linda noticed a ripple in the air behind them. She only saw due to her Spartan augmentations. The ripple came from the movement of the two ODST squads in position behind the Brutes. They were using Active Camo generators and they were all carrying Bubble shield generators. As soon as the Brutes were dead, they would de-cloak and deploy the shields, they would they sit tight until all the Covenant were dead. The squads that would do the killing were hidden in the cliffs as; soon as the word was given they would attack.

"Get ready everyone." Said O'Brien. Linda tensed her finger around the trigger and took a deep breath.

"Three…two…one…fire." Said O'Brien calmly. Linda exhaled and her sight went in to a kind of fast slow motion. The shots were released at well beyond the speed of sound but to her, the delay between the pull of the trigger and the round leaving the barrel seemed like an eternity. All six snipers despatched their targets. The plan went into motion. The cloaked squads appeared among the hostages and deployed their shields. The squads in the rocks scythed down the sentries before charging into the fray. Linda killed a pair of Jackals that were about to take aim at an ODST. Linda quickly discarded the empty magazine and inserted a fresh one. Just before her next target was killed she spoke to O'Brien.

"Nice plan Lieutenant."

Andreas leapt into the trench ahead of him, crushing a Jackal under his weight as he did. Without stopping he brought up his assault rifle and gunned down the pair of Jackals to his right. The bird like aliens didn't even have time to scream in alarm. Zhao landed to his life. His energy spear removing the head from the Brute Minor in charge of the trench. Andreas admired Meghan as she gracefully leapt over the trench. As she did she fired her focus rifle one handed, sweeping the beam, she managed to kill of another pair of Jackals. Marcus was next. He landed beside the trench's plasma mortar. He killed the Avian operator with a kick to the jugular. He them grabbed the weapon and killed a Brute with a Gravity hammer that was charging towards him. With one smooth motion, Marcus twisted the mortar from its mount. He now held the silver tube device like a Spartan would hold a chain gun.

"Really Marcus? Isn't that a bit overkill?" Asked Zhao as he stowed his spear.

"No not really." Said the Spartan as he readied his new toy.

"When you boys are quite down in the toy shop, we have an invading army to bitch slap." Reminded Meaghan from on top of the trench.

"She's right. Lets go Spartans." Said Andreas. He jumped out of the trench, loading a new magazine into his rifle as he went.

"Spartans I want a status report." Said Andreas over the comm.

"Copy this is squad Hydra. We just set the charges in the AA gun."

"Roger that hydra. See if you can help out some marines." Said Andreas. There was clipped response and the next report came in.

"This Scimitar. We've got some tough resistance. Don't worry it'll be dead soon." Andreas acknowledged him. He then joined Meaghan behind a barricade. With a simple nod to each other they burst out of cover and started firing. A Jackal tried to run away from Andreas. He chased it behind a rocky outcrop. This led him into the sights of a Wraith tank. Andreas was just about to start panicking when he saw the mortar glow blue with plasma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oooohhh. I left a cliff hanger. To be honest I don't think the last chapter was my best one but, if that is the case I'll just try harder this time. Onwards to glory!**

Andreas didn't move as he saw the Wraith take aim. It was over, he knew that. For only the second time he could remember, Andreas felt fear. People thought that Spartans were fearless. They were not. They just knew how to master it. There was no way Andreas was getting out of this one. The Wraith was too close and the Mortar blast would catch him even if he ran. Andreas took a deep breath. This was it. He had left so many things unfinished. So many things unsaid. He heard Meghan scream his name. He waited for the blast of heat from the plasma and the cold embrace of oblivion

Neither of them came.

Andreas opened his eyes. He should be dead. But he wasn't. The reason for his second chance was just now dealing with the Wraith. It had come out of the shadows. Little more than a blur. As it moved faster and faster its camouflage started to fail. The image of a Spartan in Semi Powered Infiltration armour resolved it's self on Andreas's retinas. The SPI Spartan leaped onto the Wraith. With a savage stab of his knife thee Brute manning the plasma turret died. The driver knew something was wrong, the plasma build up ceased and he reversed the tank, trying to dislodge the Spartan. But the super soldier was not going to be beaten easily. He moved to the vehicles cockpit and pried of the lid. The Spartan then drew his modified Magnum pistol. He fired three heavy calibre rounds in to the cockpit. The resultant spray of bone and blood signified the end of yet another Brute. The Spartan hauled the corpse out of the Wraith and threw it onto the barren, dusty earth. He then Addressed Andreas.

"You should be more careful Captain. I don't know what gamma company would do without you. But I do know that some would be even more affected than myself." He said, nodding his head in the direction of Meghan G123, who was charging at Andreas. She slammed into him and threw her arms around his neck. Andreas struggled to keep up right. A fully armoured Spartan is not something that can be, or is meant to be stopped suddenly.

"You idiot! Didn't you check your motion tracker? You could have gotten yourself killed. What is this, the third time that Grant has saved your ass…?" She trailed off as Andreas hugged her back. Letting go he turned to face Grant, the Spartan that had saved him, again.

"She's right Grant. I owe you… again." He said.

"Don't mention it sir." He said before continuing. "Now do you want this or can I have it?" He said gesturing to the Wraith.

"All yours Grant." Said Andreas.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." The Spartan disappeared inside the alien artillery and drove it off, launching a ball of plasma as he did. Zhao and Marcus arrived. The latter still cradling his stolen Plasma Mortar.

"You're a crazy bastard, staring down a Wraith." Said Zhao in his thick accent.

"It blinked." Said Andreas as he led his squad towards the brute chieftain.

Linda took aim and fired her last sniper bullet. The round tore through the head of a Jackal sniper. Leaving the weapon behind her she drew an SMG from her side and jumped down the slope and into the swirling melee below. She leaped over a startled squad of ODSTs. She landed gracefully and sprinted towards the shielded groups. They were holding out fine but Linda had spotted a group of Brute Majors coming from the refinery on the opposite side of _Commonwealth_. She pressed harder, piling on the speed. She was about to do something very stupid. Something along the lines of a stunt the John 117 or Staff Captain Andreas would pull. She pushed her muscles and her armour to the limit. She blazed past the bubble shields. Kelly would probably tell she was going too slowly. A second before she would hit the brutes she lowered her shoulder and gritted her teeth. The impact was like being hit by a falling Scorpion tank. Linda smashed into the lead Brute, driving him to the ground. Before he could rise, Linda fired her SMG into his head; she then grabbed his spike rifle and leapt up to the next one. She clubbed it in the head with the spiker, leaving two deep lines through the helmet and the flesh of its dog-bear face. The Brute responded by back handing Linda in the face, the blow was enough to knock her flying, and more importantly, to knock her helmet off her head. Linda tasted blood in her mouth. She rose and fired both her weapons at the Brute responsible. She didn't notice her helmet lift off the ground, seemingly of its own accord.

The lesser minister of Etymology lifted the demon's helm from the ground. It was disgusting to the San 'Shyuum. Why he, a servant of the High prophet of Revenge, should be made to handle it was beyond him. But his master had given him this task so he would see it done. His Brute bodyguards were keeping the human well distracted, but of course his cloaking field was helping him. He withdrew a small purple chip from his belt. He plugged the device into the slot in the helmet and waited. The minister was getting jumpy. It was taking to long. But then the device beeped, signalling that it was finished. The minister withdrew the device. He deposited the helmet on the ground and left. His anti gravity belt allowing him to float away. Thankfully the cloaking field was still active and nobody saw him leave.

Linda picked up her helmet and admired it. She thought it had landed somewhere else. She just shrugged and replaced it on her head, ensuring that no strands of her long red hair got caught. She then heard a cheer coming from the other side of the skeletal frigate. The UNSC had won here. She walked to join them, leaving five dead Brute Majors in her wake.

Andreas severed the Brutes arm at the elbow. He then sheathed his energy sword and let Zhao finish it off with a stab from his spear. They were at the base of the hill that the Brute Chieftain was standing on. He hadn't seen them. Andreas gestured for his team to stop. Andreas continued up the hill alone. The others fanned out to stop anything getting up the hill. Marcus blasted a jackal that strayed too close.

"Crazy bastard…" muttered Zhao under his breath.

"I heard that jackass." Said Andreas.

"Be careful Andreas." Said Meghan. Andreas noted about the tone of worry in her voice. She never sounded worried about him.

"I'll be careful. I always am."

"Bullshit." Said Marcus as he fired his mortar at a Brute with a needler.

Andreas reached the top of the hill. It was surprisingly flat. Andreas grabbed the attention of the Chieftain by drawing both his energy swords. The Brute turned around. He wore the traditional suit of chieftain power armour. It was a reddy-brown colour with the standard "V" shaped helmet. What wasn't standard however was the Brutes weapon. A long pole, similar to the one that made up Zhao's energy spear. The Brute flicked it and an energy blade appeared. What disturbed Andreas was the fact that the blade looked like that of an executioner's axe. The Chieftain seemed to grin before it lunged for the attack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. That is all.**

The Chieftain swung his axe with all the primal fury it could muster. Andreas was only just able to get out the way. Sparks flew from the blades of their weapons as Andreas' sword grazed the axe. It was only then that Andreas noticed that the Brute was not alone. A shackled Grunt sat terrified on the ground beside a purple box. This box seemed to be some sort of portable stove, and the poor Unggoy had just burnt its contents. The Chieftain turned to the Grunt. He kicked the diminutive creature of the hill. Andreas hadn't noticed that the other side was a steep drop. Enraged at the creature's failure, the brute charged at Andreas. It brought the axe over its head, ready to cleave the grey armoured Spartan in two. But the Spartan III was ready. He caught the axe blade between his own swords, stopping the blow in its tracks. But Andreas had under estimated the force of the attack. The Captain of Gamma Company was forced to his knees, but he managed to hold his block. The Brute leaned its head closer to Andreas', never once weakening its force on the Energy swords. It then spoke to him in broken English.

"Just like rest. Weak." It said with a snarl. Andreas replied with his own snarl and forced the Brute off him. Andreas then unleashed a flurry of blows with each blade, never aiming for the same place twice. Unfortunately, every blow was either blocked or Andreas didn't have enough strength in the blow to damage the shields. The Brute then retaliated with a powerful back hand blow. It sent Andreas reeling, and his Mark V helmet bounced down the hill towards Meghan, Zhao and Marcus. Andreas' shields flared as they adapted to the lack of a helmet. With the helmet gone, Andreas had no way to communicate with the others. No way to call for help.

The fight settled into a fairly basic routine. The Brute would swing his axe in massive arcs to try and bisect Andreas. The Spartan would then block all of these and throw his flurry of attacks. The two fighters wouldn't give each other a chance. Only one would walk away. And both of them were determined that it would be the other who did. But Andreas had one advantage. The Brute may have been taller, and stronger, but every wound he suffered drained him. Andreas had no such problem. While the Spartan III augmentation hadn't been as thorough as the Spartan II's, the illegal chemicals used gave Andreas strength. He wasn't unscathed of course. There was a burn mark above his right eye and the axe blade had nicked the under armour on the right hand side of his stomach. Thankfully the wound cauterised instantly, but even then, Andreas wouldn't have felt the pain. Like a wounded animal backed into a corner, Andreas fought as if his life was on the line, which of course it was. All of Gamma Company had this. A chemical that heightened their strength, pain resistance and aggression when threatened. Of course it had it's disadvantages. If he took a fatal wound, he wouldn't feel it until the adrenaline faded away, if he lasted that long. The battle was long over. The other Brutes along with their Jackal allies had quitted the field. The fact that two Vulture Gunships now hovered over the barren plain had a lot to do with it. Andreas knew he had to end the fight quickly, if only to let the battle rage fade. The Brute could gut him and he would barely feel it. As much as he loved the thrill of combat and the sensation of letting his primal side take over, he was still Staff Captain Andreas. Gamma Company still needed him. He would be no use to them dead. He swung both his swords at the Chieftain belly and was rewarded by the beast howling in pain. There was no blood spray. The super heated plasma in the blade ensured that the wound cauterised. But the burning would cause far greater pain than the actually wound. The Chieftain swung his axe, aiming for Andreas' head. Andreas ducked just in time, but he still felt the heat of the blade wash over him. Taking advantage of his duck, Andreas stabbed the Brute in the shoulder. The blade slid in with a sickening sizzle and the smell of burnt flesh. The Brute was tired and making mistakes. Again the Brute swung the axe at his head. Again Andreas ducked. But this time he hacked at the Chieftain's leg. The blade didn't go all the way through, but the beast fell over. As it fell, Andreas brought an armoured knee into its stomach. Andreas pinned the Brute to the ground with his knee. He sheathed the energy sword in his left hand and stowed it on his armour. The other he left hovering over the Chieftain's neck. The Brute was lying face down. Andreas used his free hand to twist the Brute's left arm up its back.

"Had enough flea bag?" Asked the Spartan as he applied more pressure to the arm.

"Never! The Hierarchs will destroy your pitiable race!" Shouted the Brute.

"The Prophets are dead. Thel Vadam killed the Prophet of Truth himself." Said Andreas, reminded of the Battle of Instillation 00. Gamma Company had been left on Earth with the majority of them still recovering in hospital. Andreas among them.

"How naïve Demon. The Forerunners have not left their chosen without a voice the Prophets will burn your kind from the skies!"

"Time to shut up." Said Andreas.

"Indeed. Silence Demon!" The Brute reacted far quicker than Andreas thought possible. He freed his arm some how and twisted around, managing to kick Andreas off of him. Andrea landed about a metre away. The Brute retrieved his axe which had been lost in the fighting and ignited it. Andreas recovered quickly, his own blade still in hand. The Brute was close to the steeper slop of the hill. Andreas launched forward with a primal roar issuing from his throat. He collided with the Chieftain, his energy sword driving deep into the Jiralhanae's stomach. But the momentum sent both of them down the slope.

Meghan fired on a Jackal that was running away from the base of the hill. The golden beam of the focus rifle ended it's life cleanly. She checked the weapons charge and was pleased it was only half drained. With no immediate threats around, Meghan allowed her self a moment to stop and rest. She sat on the ground and removed her helmet. She undid the tight bun she had forced her hair into and took her water canteen from her belt. Marcus and Zhao sat down beside her. Marcus turned his attention to his stolen plasma mortar while Zhao removed his helmet and took a swig from his canteen. They didn't care about the battle anymore, since the battle was over. The Vulture gunships had struck fear into the hearts of the Covenant army. Many fled when they saw the titanic air craft rise into the air. Those that didn't run at the sight of the craft soon did when they unleashed barrage after barrage of missiles into their ranks.

"Should we go and collect Andreas. He hasn't used the comm. in a while." Asked Zhao.

"He'll call us when he gets bored." Said Meghan. Meghan actually wanted nothing more than to run up the hill and make sure he was okay. But Andreas had ordered them to stay put. And besides there was little in the galaxy that could bring Andreas down as long as he had a sword in his hand and a curse on his lips. Meghan felt a soft impact on her back. She grabbed the object and brought it round in front of her. What she now held was enough to make her panic. She quickly tied up her hair and put her helmet back on.

"Break time is over boys." Marcus and Zhao were slow to move until they saw the object that Meghan was holding. It was Andreas' mark V helmet. Together they charged up the hill, going to the aid of their commander and friend.

Andreas felt the wind in his hair as he and the Brute chieftain toppled over the edge of the cliff. Andreas twisted his sword in the Brutes stomach, but the move was unnecessary. The beast was already dead. Andreas deactivated the sword and pushed the corpse away from him. With barely half a second before hitting the ground Andreas brought his knees to his chest and locked his armour, hoping for the best.

Meghan reached the top of the slope and brought her focus rifle to her shoulder. But there were no targets. There were signs of a struggle. But no sign of those who had created those signs. She peered over the steep edge of the hill. What she so made her heart rise. Andreas was alive. He held up thee Brutes Helmet and Energy axe and roared in triumph. The marines in the trenches were cheering for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings children. I'm sorry about the long delay. I don't have a excuse. But I am now determined to finish this before the end of this year. So onwards!**

Andreas waved away a medic who tried to tend to the burn mark over his eye. The battle on the surface had ended three hours ago and they were only just now returning to _Thermopylae_. Andreas stepped out of the Pelican and into the bustling hangar bay of _Thermopylae_. There were currently six of the twenty four Pelicans aboard disgorging an array of battered, bruised but jubilant ODSTs and Spartans. Andreas spotted Grant in among the crowds and gave a respectful nod. No doubt, Grant would soon be boasting about the time he saved Andreas from a wraith. He would probably embellish it but Grant's over the top stories always gave Gamma company something to laugh about. Laughter was something they always needed. Especially after the fall of Reach. The shock of seeing a three hundred and fifty strong force of Spartans reduced to just fifty three in only forty eight hours would have been enough to totally break the survivors if it weren't for Grant and his stories. Andreas watched three of the Gamma company survivors as they formed up behind him. They had all removed their helmets and all seemed to be enjoying their victory. Marcus was happily cradling his new Plasma mortar. Zhao was wearing his coolest smile. Meghan looked the weariest of them all. Andreas knew it was probably his fault she looked so tired. Meghan was effectively the second in command of the company. It was her job to keep order when he wasn't around. And the company had also volunteered her for the difficult task of making sure Andreas didn't get himself killed. He admired her hair which was now free of it's bun and was flowing freely from her head. He then embarrassedly looked away. Why was he staring at her so much these days? And why did he get a nervous feeling in his stomach whenever they were together off the battlefield? Andreas shook his head as if the action would fling the thoughts out of his head.

After walking to the end of the hangar and engaging in some post victory banter with other Spartans, Andreas noticed that Kelly was waiting for him at the entrance. Linda was standing behind her. The red haired woman towered over her smaller commanding officer. The titanic frame of her Mjlonir armour added to the effect of Kelly looking smaller. Andreas and most of the other Spartans immediately came to attention and saluted the Major.

"I take it that you lot enjoyed yourselves?" Asked the Major as she returned the salutes with her own. A chorus of yes sirs came in reply.

"Staff Captain I'd like a word before you disappear for down time. The rest of you are dismissed." There was another round of salutes from all the Spartans aside from Andreas. They all walked off to the armoury for the laborious process of taking their armour off properly. Linda smiled at Andreas and walked after them.

" I see you have found a suitable trophy Captain." Said Kelly, gesturing to the Chieftain's helmet still clasped in Andreas' hands.

"You like it? The man who sold it to me gave me a good price." Joked the Spartan III. He put the helmet on his head and grinned proudly. The helmet wasn't to big for him. A little tinkering and he would be able to wear without it sliding into his eyes.

"Captain I need you to be serious for a moment." Andreas removed the helmet and stood to attention. There wasn't even a hint of his previous joviality.

"Once you and your men have had a rest I'll need you to get them ready for a new deployment." said Kelly.

"Of course Major. May ask as to the target?"

"Multiple targets actually. I need you to divide our ground forces to support two ongoing engagements. We are making a push into the ruins of new Alexandria and they want some Spartans to be present. The 172nd armoured company are also asking for support in an assault on a Covenant position in the Veaeri territory."

"We'll get it done Major." Said Andreas.

"Thats not all Captain." Continued Kelly. "I also have a mission that I want you to take care of personally."

"What is it?"

"I'll forward you the details. For now go and get some rest and a meal. After that I want you to draw up strike forces from our available troops suited for each of the two missions. But remember to keep two squads at least for your mission." Andreas nodded. Kelly swiftly dismissed him and went off into an elevator. Andreas took off for the armoury.

"So how was it on the surface Master Chief?" Asked one of the armour techs. He was middle aged man who, if Linda remembered correctly was from Reach.

"Very barren. There isn't much more than dust and echoes." Replied the red haired Spartan. The techs and servo arms began to undo the clasps of her chest plate. After a minute of this two of the techs were finally able to lift the chest plate away from her and place it out of the way.

"Well you certainly brought some of that dust back with you chief. Its gonna take me a while to get it all out." said the same man.

"Don't worry about it. The Major doesn't want me of the front lines for a bit. But could you run a diagnostic on my helmet software? I noticed a couple of glitches." Said Linda.

"You didn't get hit too hard on the head did ya?" asked the tech.

"Lost it during a fight with a Brute. It could have taken a blow... I don't know." As Linda spoke the armour techs lifted the back of her armour away. With it off she could remove the rest herself. She tossed the tech she had been talking with her plain Mark IV helmet which had been magnetised to her waist armour. The man caught it and examined it.

"Well it has taken a few knocks. I'll run a diagnostic and touch up the paint work for you." He said.

"Thank you." Linda was now out of her armour and stood there in the tight fitting under armour. To the man's credit, he didn't stare at her body. Linda had noticed a lot of male personnel, particularly the younger men tended to stare at the female Spartans when they had been removing the armour. Linda wandered off to the lockers to get back into her uniform. The armour tech took her helmet and plugged a lead into the AI port. He initiated a diagnostic program on its software and then turned around to help the other techs put Linda's and the other Spartan's armour into storage. If he had not turned around however, he would have noticed a stream of covenant letters flash on the screen before disappearing.

Deep in the software of Thermopylae, Artemis sat, immersed in the data of the ship. Currently she had around twelve of her subroutines running various aspects of the ship. Currently she was preforming such tasks as firing the port manoeuvring thrusters to keep the ships orbit steady, scanning the surrounding space for potential threats, running three separate conversations with the AIs aboard the _Lord Nelson_, _Antigone_ and _Keep what you steal_, and she was directing a lost ensign to the mess hall. While her subroutines were doing this, her main program was sitting in the ships primary AI core on deck six. She was currently monitoring long range sensors as well as scanning the planets surface for Major Kelly. Artemis paused in her tasks for a nano second. She felt something, a malevolent _presence _for the briefest second. She scanned the area of the ships network she had felt it in... nothing. Puzzled, she sent a burst of binary to Leonidas who was working on the the ships targeting sensors.

_Did you detect something in port section of the network?_

The reply was almost instant.

_No. Why what have you found? _asked Leonidas

_I don't know. I'll investigate later._ She said.

Little did the AI know that she was know being watched from the shadows of her own network.

Andreas flopped down onto a couch in the Spartan's rec room. It was fairly large and was filled with an eclectic collection of old furniture which had been liberated from various sources before _Thermopylae_ had left dry dock. Large bay windows looked out on to the surface of Reach. A few ships of the fleet drifted past but Andreas didn't bother looking. He was engrossed in the briefing for the mission Kelly had given him. As it turned out, The Spartans aboard _Thermopylae _were not the only ones in the system. After the war, when the surviving Spartans were organised into the existing Spartan corps, it was decided that some Spartans were needed to fill the Spartans original elite black ops role. After the members of the Spartan II Grey team ( Adrianna, Jai, and Mike) were recovered from their damaged Prowler in former Covenant territory, this new body was formed and named Grey Team. Grey team was formed from the original Grey Team and a whole host of other misfits and lone wolves. Some of the Gamma Company survivors like Anthony G342 were selected, along with Headhunter survivors and promising Delta company recruits. They usually worked alone or in small groups. It turns out that a small team led by Lieutenant Commander Adrianna herself had been despatched to Reach weeks prior to investigate and eliminate any Covenant loyalists found sneaking on to the planet's surface. There last transmission had come from the ruins of ONI's Sword Base at what was once the Babd Catha ice shelf. They had now been out of contact for three days. A small force of marines had been sent two days ago but they had also failed to report in. Kelly wanted Andreas to deal with it. He had already decided on a team. Including his own team of _Warhammer _he had picked_ Halberd_ and _Falchion_ from Gamma company. He hadn't taken any ODSTs because he wanted his team to be flexible and fast moving, the ODSTs, as elite as they were, would not be able to keep up. He hadn't chosen anyone from Delta company because he didn't trust them yet. This was their first major deployment, they needed to learn to work in the field. He also wanted to test their commander. Officially, Andreas had no right to interfere with Delta company affairs, he was the commander of Gamma company and not Delta. Hannah D267 was the field commander of Delta company. She had not yet led them in a proper deployment. As the commander of _Thermopylae's_ ground forces, Andreas needed to know he could rely on the leader of one of his units. He needed to know if she could cope under pressure. If not he'd recommend she was replaced, either by one of the other promising leaders in Delta or a Gamma company Veteran.

Andreas sighed as he made the final tweak to the deployment schedules and set his data slate aside.

"Leonidas?" he called out. The voice of the ships secondary AI could be heard over the speakers.

"Yes Staff Captain?"

"Could you please download the deployment schedule from my data slate and distribute it to those concerned."

"Of course Captain." Andreas thanked the AI and sank into the battered old couch he was sitting on. He closed his eyes for a second and then promptly opened them when he felt other Spartans sit on his couch. He opened his eyes, to his right was Marcus, his team mate wore his usual contemplative face. To his left sat Damien G002. Damien was the commander of team Falchion and had been christened Gamma company's toughest son of a bitch. The evidence for his title was his prosthetic right arm. The gleaming metal had taken the place of his original arm during the fall of Reach. Andreas wasn't there when it had happened but it apparently involved a berserk energy sword wielding Elite and Damien choking the creature with his good arm, and cauterising his right arm stump with the elites blade. Nobody aboard was sure how it happened, and Damien, as with most things, was silent on the matter. In front of him stood the commander of team _Halbered_, Aisha G265. She was one of the shorter members of the entire Spartan corps being only slightly taller than Major Kelly who still held the title of shortest Spartan. Despite her lack of height compared to the others, Aisha was one of the strongest among the veterans of Gamma company.

"So Captain? Mind telling us about this secret mission you've chosen our squads for?" Asked Aisha. The expression of the usually silent Damien showed that he to was wondering and it didn't take an AI to figure out that if the two squad commanders were wondering, then Marcus the lowest ranked officer present, would also be curious.

"Sorry guys but its classified. I can't tell you until we are about there." Aisha and Marcus grumbled. In a rare occurrence, Damien spoke.

"I take it since our teams were chosen this will be high risk?"

"Wow, he actually talks!" Exclaimed Marcus in a mocking tone. In response Damien's usually impassive face broke into a dark frown.

"Not exactly. But I need a small group I can rely on. Which unfortunately means I can't bring the whole of Gamma company so I'll have to settle for you two and your pet miscreants." Said Andreas, his last comment earning a snort of amusement from Damien and a mock scowl from Aisha. Andreas then addressed them in his "Captain" tone as it had come to be called.

"Pelicans go skids up in two hours have your squads ready and waiting before then." The two squad leaders stood and saluted before walking off to gather their squads. Marcus also stood.

"Should I find Meghan and Zhao and get them ready?" He asked.

"Please do Marcus. I'll be right behind you when you head up to the armoury."

Marcus nodded and saluted before going to find the two other members of team _Warhammer._

**I just want to quickly apologise to anyone who has been waiting for an update from me. But there is a way you guys can prevent this happening again. Reviews are a great confidence boost for me. The criticism will help me improve and the good comments will drive me to finish this to the best of my abilities. So please review folks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here we go with another chapter. Just remember to keep the reviews flowing dear readers. Also just to clear one thing up since there was a review asking about it. It is military protocol to call an officer sir regardless of gender. Most soldiers would probably say ma'am but Spartans are raised to follow regulations to the letter so they would follow this protocol as well, at least in my eyes.**

The Pelican shuddered as the storm surrounding it rumbled. To approach Babd Catha the aircraft had to fly through an electrical storm which had sprung up. Though it slowed progress, the storm was a good thing in many ways. Firstly, it allowed the aircraft to slip past any covenant out post which could potentially be hidden below them. Secondly it showed that the re-terraforming of Reach was proceeding well. A few months ago there was not a cloud in the sky. Not because the weather was nice, but because just about every drop of moisture had disappeared due to the intense heat of the plasma beams which had destroyed the majority of the surface. Currently the Pelican, carrying the Gamma company teams_ Warhammer_, _Halberd_ and _Falchion _to what had once been the Babd Catha ice shelf and the ruins of the office of naval intelligence's Sword base. Andreas was yet to inform his teams of their mission. The Pelican shuddered again and Andreas involuntarily closed his eyes. He didn't mind flying, he was a Spartan after all, but the thought that he wouldn't be able to do anything if the aircraft went down sent shivers down his spine. He thanked the Mjolnir designers for the opaque visor of the MK V helmet.

"Captain? Are you going to tell us what exactly we are going to be doing?" Asked Aisha impatiently.

"Yeah come on Andreas. It can't be that exciting." Said one Damian's squad. Lukas, Andreas guessed from the Germanic edge to his accent. Andreas removed a small holo projector from his belt and flipped it on. An image of the ruined sword base and the immediate area appeared hovering in the middle of the blood tray in a calming ice blue.

"The elements of Gamma and Delta companies are not the only Spartans assigned the Reach. A few days ago a Grey Team squad dropped out of contact while investigating covenant activity in the area. The Marine fire teams sent in after them have also gone dark. Its our job to find out what happened to them." Said Andreas.

"Who was in the Grey Team?" Asked Meghan from beside Andreas.

"Gabrielle 224 from Delta company, Anthony, and Lieutenant Commander Adrianna." stated the Staff Captain. There was much murmuring over the revelation that Anthony, one of the fifty three Gamma company survivors was among the missing group.

"How can be sure they are alive?" The question came from Yuka, a member of _Falchion. _Damian provided the answer from behind the black visor of his Ochre Recon pattern armour.

"Spartans never die. They just go to hell to regroup."

The Pelicans assigned to _Thermopylae _where a little bit different to the standard ones used by most branches of the UNSC military. These craft were built to be stealthy. Their engines were powerful and designed in such a way that the made little noise. This allowed them to use inclement weather conditions to mask their approaches. Their hulls were also different in that they were black. Not from paint but from a carbon composite that covered the majority of the hull. The carbon composite meant that the radar and other sensors had trouble locking onto the Pelicans from long range. Unfortunately this was not enough to protect the craft from sensors at close range. Though thankfully, due a combination of its darkened hull, the thunder storm raging overhead and the approaching night, no Brute sensors, visual or otherwise noticed the Pelican land, disgorge its deadly cargo and fly off again.

Andreas and his teams hit the ground running. They made their way to an outcropping of rocks which over looked a small bay. The bay once would have been covered in ice. But now there was no ice, there was barely any water, the plasma bombardments of the Covenant invasion all those years ago had evaporated vast amounts of water. The once deep Arctic seas surrounding Babd Catha were no little more than pathetic lakes and puddles. In this bay there had once stood a comms station for Sword Base, but now like most things on Reach, it was just a few piles of rubble. Andreas sent team _Falchion _to scout ahead while _Warhammer_ and _Halberd _ stayed on the rocks and surveyed the surrounding area.

"You always take us to such nice places Captain." Said Marcus sarcastically as he loaded a dart into his assault rifle's MAD launcher.

"Yeah you really know how to treat a girl Andreas." The second dose of sarcasm had come from Meghan who was standing to Andreas' left, adjusting the scope of her Battle Rifle.

"Thats enough you two." said the Captain. "We will have time to mock my choice of holiday location later. For now, cut the chatter." The two _Warhammer_ team members responded with, "Aye", to his order. For a second Andreas puzzled over Meghan's comment before turning to Damien.

"What you thinking Damien?" He asked.

"That it is too quiet." was all the _Halberd_ team leader said. Andreas was about to make a comment concerning Damien's cliché when Aisha's voice crackled over the comm channel.

"Captain, we have friendly forces in sight. They are under attack by Jackals." She said.

"They our missing Spartans?"

"Negative. Marines. Requesting permission to engage." Said Aisha.

"Granted. Try to save us some, we're on our way."

"Problem?" Asked Zhao.

"We've got Marines pinned down by Jackals. Double time Spartans I want us there five minutes ago." Both Spartan teams acknowledged him and started down hill at a sprint.

It didn't take the two teams long to reach team _Falchion's_ location. They found Aisha first. She was laying down suppressive from her sniper rifle. The Jackals had quickly learned to either keep their heads down or their wrist shields up. Unfortunately for the raptor like aliens the latter did not save them from Aisha's vengeful rifle. Thomas,_ Falchion's_ medic was tending to the wounded. Which unfortunately included one of the Spartans who was sporting plasma burns on her left side. There was plenty of healthy Marines who were helping the Spartans lay down covering fire. Andreas spied a few marines fighting a desperate rearguard against the Jackals. They were fighting bravely, using a rocky outcrop to provide cover. But very soon they would be over whelmed. Andreas opened the comm channel for his team.

"Zhao your with me. Meghan, Marcus. Support _Falchion _and help the marines fall back." They nodded in acknowledgement. He then opened up the comm and spoke to Damian. "Damian. Deploy your team members where you feel they are needed but ensure me and Zhao have some covering fire." He said. Damian clicked his mic on and off in way of acknowledgement. Andreas then nodded to Zhao as the Spartans dispersed and they started sprinting to the rearguard.

Corporal Daniel Greig was not having a good day. This was his simple thought as he sent another three round burst into yet another Jackal mercenary. He ducked behind his rock as another one sent green plasma bolts at him. Before Daniel could return the alien the favour, one of the other marines sent a bullet from a magnum into its brain. Their position was not looking good. They had been able to keep the aliens occupied while their comrades had escaped but they were now tiered, wounded and running low on ammo. And to top it all of, the Jackals were getting bolder. Daniel had once seen a nature show when he was a kid of a Lion pride devouring a gazelle. What had always stayed with Daniel was the way the Vultures had circled, waiting to pick at the carcass. Daniel felt a lot like that carcass now._ "Jackals is a bad name for these things. Vultures would be more appropriate" _He thought to himself. He peeked out of cover again and fired a couple of bursts, catching a Jackal in the arm. Daniel threw the spent clip aside and inserted a fresh one; his last one. He once again peeked out and prepared to shoot a Jackal but he now saw something new. There were two phalanxes of Jackals with shields at the fore front of their assault, but now the right one was disrupted. Something was moving among them. Something fast, powerful and green. He only saw it for a couple of seconds but in the few seconds he saw much. The newcomer was charged by a Jackal with one of their crystal cutlasses. The new arrival grabbed its wrist and snapped the creatures neck before taking its cutlass and throwing it at one of the Jackal's friends. The pink crystal embedded itself in the others skull and detonating, showering its friends with shards of crystal and bone. Daniel finally recognised the newcomers distinct armour. It was a Spartan. The Spartan unslung a pole from his back which extended into a large spear version of an energy sword. Daniel would have marvelled at the exotic weapon but a shriek of rage brought him into focus. A new Jackal was standing before him with its cutlass raised, ready to disembowel him. But before the creature struck it shrank back out of fear. The reason for its fear came from above. Another Spartan, this one clad in grey and blue armour flipped over the marine and Jackal. As he flew in the air, the Spartan sent a burst from his assault rifle drilling into the alien's skull. The Spartan landed perfectly behind the now dead Jackal. Daniel stammered out a thanks and the Spartan inclined his armoured head in reply.

**Thats yer lot fae now. Remember kids, more reviews equals more writing.**


End file.
